the_gemini_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Maddie Winchester/Relationships
Relationships Amelia is the only daughter and child of hybrids Matthew and Victoria. Younger sister of Frederick and older Twin sister of Willow. She is also the only niece of Christopher and Cassandra who swear to protect her no matter what - seeing in her the way to finally find happiness. She is also the granddaughter of Rafael and Artemis, and the step-granddaughter of Jonathan, who tried to kill her and the niece of Alison, Adam, Dominic, Daniel, also she's a niece of Alfie and Spencer Salvatore as well as the granddaughter of Julian Potter and Amelia Salvatore. She is also the adoptive sister of Marcel who helps her parents to protect her. It is said that she has inherited both of her families enemies. Matthew Mikaelson Main article: Matthew and Amelia Matthew is Amelia's father, and even though at first he refused the child, he soon accepted her and was determined to not be like his step-father to his child. He even told Victoria that the cycle of the pain will end with their baby. After that, he did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and Amelias to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. He is also dedicated to being a better father to her than his step-father was to him. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Matthew, best seen in his reconciliation with both Cassandra and Marcel. With the child being born, Matthew is becoming the man he used to be. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety.Amelia and Matthew' bond remain strong during the rest of the series until they were separated due to Matthew sacrificing himself to save his family. But Amelia's memory of him was kept alive because of her mother telling Amelia about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after five years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Matthew shared stories from his long life, Amelia showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Apart from some of the bad things he's done Amelia knows what Matthew is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Amelia hugged him. Despite their time apart Amelia calls Matthew 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Because of her mother telling her about her father Amelia deems Matthew her 'fairytale prince'. Victoria Salvatore-Deveraux Main article: Victoria and Amelia Victoria is Amelia's mother and it is shown various times that Victoria strongly loves her daughter. When she first discovered she was pregnant, she attempted to abort the baby by ingesting wolfsbane, but when she couldn't resolve herself to do it she was attacked and she realized that she wasn't just protecting herself but the baby as well. She then learned that she will have a daughter. As time passed, Victoria grew concerned that because she never had a loving mother in her life, she would not know how to be a, good mother to her daughter, but eventually that faded and she grew to love the child deeply and like Matthew, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when Renee and the Harvest girls kidnapped Amelia, and tried to kill her. Victoria was there and fought for her daughter, and got her back. She also demonstrated the aptitude to know where her daughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Victoria made a promise to herself and to Amelia that she (Amelia) would grow up safe and loved (unlike herself). She kept this promise by choosing to send Amelia away with Cassandra to keep her safe from those that would wish her harm in Alicante. After a few months apart they were reunited. Amelia is now living with her parents and family in The Abattoir. Willow Mikaelson Main article: Amelia and Willow Willow is Amelia's twin sister, trusted best friend, and the person who provides Amelia with advice and a shoulder to lean on whenever her temper goes awry. They grew up together before the danger which makes their parents to divide them both, Amelia went to Earth and Willow stayed in Meridian.and have gone to (and currently live in) The Castle in Meridian for most of their lives. Matthew and Victoria are their father and mother,here is a dark history in which their biological mother perished from. Also, both twins are descended from a dark history involving their magical lineage, which is partly due to their Tribrid-heritage. Despite this dark history, Amelia is learning to control her dangerous powers with Willow's help along with her help of her family and friends. Both Amelia and Willow have to protect themselves from witches, vampires, werewolves and other supernatural creatures that try to hurt them. Cassandra Mikaelson Main article: Cassandra and Amelia Cassandra left town before Amelia's birth but soon returned when Matthew asked her to protect his daughter. Matthew told Cassandra that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Cassandra left Alicante with Amelia and became her guardian; she often told Amelia stories of her birth and how her parents sent her away to be safe. Cassandra and Amelia returned to Alicante after Artemis found them. Cassandra left town before Amelia's birth but soon returned when Matthew asked her to protect his daughter. Matthew told Cassandra that despite their differences, there was nobody else he would trust more with the life of his daughter. Cassandra left Alicante with Amelia and became her guardian; she often told Amelia stories of her birth and how her parents sent her away to be safe. Cassandra and Amelia returned to Alicante after Artemis found them. Christopher Mikaelson Main Article: Christopher and Amelia Christopher is Amelia's uncle and has sworn to protect her. He accepted her before everyone else did, even her parents. After Amelia's birth, Victoria and Matthew decided to give Amelia away to make the city safer for her to grow up in, and while Christopher was against it at first, he later agreed to it. When he saw Amelia again (after their separation),he said to Cassandra that he can't imagine the joy spending every day with her and commented on how big she had gotten. As Cassandra went to change Amelia's diaper, she saw that Christopher had killed a dozen people because he thought Amelia was in danger. Christopher gave a promise to Victoria that he will stay with Amelia, protect her and help raise her, as Victoria doesn't want Matthew to be the only one Amelia knows. Sebastian Walker Main article: Sebastian and Amelia Sebastian Walker is the Quileute shape-shifter who has imprinted on Amelia, and therefore her soul mate. He was originally in love with Amelia's mother, Victoria. After unsuccessfully trying to take Victoria from her Hybrid boyfriend Matthew, Sebastian fell into a state of depression caused by a broken heart. Soon after this, Victoria became pregnant with her and Matthew's baby. Sebastian was repulsed because he saw the baby the same way he saw Matthew: a monster. Sebastian made his hatred for the baby clear on multiple occasions, including when he became angry at Victoria for saying that the baby reminded her of him. Victoria nearly died giving birth to the baby, whom she named Amelia. During Victoria's transformation into a Hybrid, Sebastian believed that she had died, and attempted to kill Amelia for revenge. But when he made eye contact with Amelia, he involuntarily imprinted on her. He then realized why he and Victoria were pulled toward each other during her pregnancy: because Amelia was a significant (due to the similarities between her and her mother as a human) part of Victoria, and that makes her his object of imprint. Amelia loves Sebastian as much as she loves her parents. Sebastian's imprinting on Amelia helps end the warring tension between the Mikaelsons and the Crescent Wolf Pack, because while she is imprinted on, she becomes untouchable to the other wolves due to pack law whereas the person a wolf imprinted upon was not to be harmed by other tribal members. Sebastian is the one who named her "Amelia". As part of the imprint, he would do anything for her and visit her every single day. Amelia is shown to be possessive of Sebastian and seems to enjoy his company just as much as he enjoys hers. While Amelia is a child, Sebastian is near her to protect her, nurture her, and be her best friend. Because of the inevitable hardships of being away from her, he abandons his initial plan of living the rest of his life as a wolf and dedicates to protecting Amelia. His desire to please Amelia makes his own opinions secondary. On Christmas night, Sebastian gives Amelia a handmade bracelet, which is the Quileute version of a promise ring. Matthew is annoyed by the gift, but Victoria has learned to accept his devotion. When her maturity completes, Sebastian's feelings are expected to become romantic in response to Amelia's own feelings. Sebastian's imprinting on Amelia initially causes tension with her parents, but they come to accept the relationship and it strengthens their own relationships with him. Finn Gilbert Main article: Amelia and Finn They grew to be friends and it was clear they shared a connection more than that of friends. However, Finn moved away from Mystic Falls they lost contact for two years. They reconnected when Finn's adoptive Brother turned into a werewolf and Finn decided to be there with him, against Amelia's advice, leading to Finn learning about the supernatural. To keep him from danger, Charles decided to have him compelled and sent away; however, Finn betrayed Amelia and the school by stealing a supernatural knife after the compulsion failed. Amelia planned on confronting him about his betrayal, even armed with a death spell, but Charles later rebuked her for this. Finn genuinely explained that the supernatural knife caused him to lie to Amelia, but she didn't believe him. Despite what Finn had done, he was providedshelter at the Boarding School and putting their differences aside, he was willing to help Amelia and school to investigate the missing reports of two Mystic Falls high schoolers. She attempts to save their friendship by starting a genuine conversation, but he cuts her off by explaining that he wished she had his back and that she just blamed him for everything that happened despite it not being his fault. Their back-and-forth prodding comes to head, when Amelia, asked by Charles, has to conduct a series of magical tests on Finn to determine whether he's supernatural. The tests, however, prove negative. She eventually forgives him for hurting her, but later, when seeing Finn off, he says he's not surprised she voted 'no' to keep him at the school. However, they resolve their issues when Amelia gives him a magical compass and sends him to Alicante in the Amelias to locate his birth family and they share a heartfelt kiss. After Finn activates the magical compass, indicating that he was in trouble, Amelia tracks Finn to Kansas and to his birth mother, Seylah Chelon. With Finn safe from immediate harm, they reconnect, though before things get too physical, they're interrupted by Charles. They eventually make their way back to the Boarding School where Amelia asks Finn to be her boyfriend, to which he says yes. After this, Amelia initiates another kiss. Justinian Chamberlain Damien has acted like another father figure to Amelia. He often gives her advice and she takes it. Damien also tries to mentor and convince Amelia to step out of her comfort zone, as a father figure normally tried to do with their children. Damien is also Amelia's headmaster at her boarding school and also her coach in learning how to fight, physically of course. Amelia sometimes jokes with Damien saying that she'll need a new fighting mentor being Damien is growing older. However, they remain close as much as a non biological fatherly-daughterly coupling can be.